Renesmee Cullen : Shining Dusk
by White Wolf Of Labrador
Summary: Jacob tells Nessie he's in love with her. What will Nessie say?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Jacob Black_

_Wow, isn't she beautiful?_ I thought when she walked into the room. It was Renesmee's 6th birthday and although she looked and thought like a 16 year old she still had the baby face she had when she was a couple days old. Her milk chocolate eyes glistened in the dark room. We were hiding from her. I hated this idea. I wanted to just pick her up and spin her around but Edward wanted her to have normal birthday party. If you consider 47 vampires, a half vampire who's also in love with her and 16 horse-sized wolves normal. The only normal people here were Charlie, Renee, Billy, Rachel, Rebecca, Phil, Sue, and Mike Newton. Nessie met him at a mall in Port Angeles while he was having a _"chat_" with Bella. It's a good thing Leahs newborn baby wolf understood what was going on. Yes, you heard me - Leahs newborn baby wolf. Leah imprinted on some guy on the rez named Jon. We didn't think Leah could have kids but one day Leah was at home with Jon and Leah went into a lot of pain. Jon rushed her to the hospital and the doctor told her she was pregnant and going into labor. The doctor didn't know why her stomach didn't expand. Then again, the doctor in Port Angeles didn't know about _us. _

Anyway back to Renesmee. She had called out to us about 4 times by now. We decided to turn on the lights. We yelled out SURPRISE! and Nessie screamed.

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

"Happy birthday Nessie!" Jacob yelled. "Now come with me." Don't I get to spend time with my family on my birthday? We walked far into the forest past daddy and momma's cottage. He sat down on the wet moss and told me to sit down. I did what I was told. "Jacob what are"- I never got to finish. His lips crashed down on mine with such force that I thought they would break. I know cheesy, right, but still. I pushed him off, but it was hard. "Jacob what are you doing?!" He stuttered while talking. "W-well, I ki-kinda" "Keep talking Jacob." I said. "I-I'm in love with you Nessie. I've imprinted on you. I knew I was in love with you since the day you were born."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Renesmee Cullen_

"Jacob, I-I..." I didn't know what to say. I mean, I loved Jake, but not like this. "Jacob I-I'm sorry but I don't love you that way. I do love you, but not in this way, I love you like a brother not like a-a-" "Ness, I get it. I was stupid for telling you. I knew you were too young." Jacob got up and started to walk away. I chased him. Jacob said "Just leave me alone Ness." "No Jake I will no-" But it was too late. He had already Phased and ran into the woods. To the rez of course. Daddy will never let me go after him. I went to look for momma.

"Momma...Jake told me...Something and before I could talk to him about it he phased and ran off to the rez. Can I go-" "Nessie, you know your father doesn't like it when you go to La Push." "Well when dad says that I want to La Push him off a cliff." "Renesmee!" But I was already on my way to La Push.

_Jacob Black_

_Come on dude, She might not feel that way forever. She's six for god sakes! _Thinks Quil. That easy for him to say. His Imprint can't get enough of him. _Dude your imprint cant get enough of you. "Uncle Quil" Is the best guy in the world to Claire._ I phased back to go inside. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. But just my luck, There was Renesmee, looking a beautiful as ever. She wore Her blue sparkly Silk dress, Matching Shoes and purse, her Quiluete Bracelet I made her and black pearl earrings. Why was she dressed up like this. Did her father know about this? "Ness what are you do-" She was walking towards me, Silk dress just above her knees flowing in the wind because I forgot to close the door. "Ness I really don't th-" Like I did to her, unexpectedly, she kissed me. What happened to I don't love you like that? Nessie touched my face. Then of course I could see what happened to "I don't love you that way." She Lied Because she was shy. Typical. I kissed her back. Finally. I've waited six years for this. I was so happy I could die. But then I wouldn't be able to stand how Ness would feel. What would Edward think? What would Rahul think? What would-I gulped- Bella think? I shuddered at the thought of walking into the Cullens house holding Renesmees hand when Bella and Edward were there. "Lets go" I said to Nessie. We walked outside and I phased. Renesmee hopped on my back and we rode off into sunset. Well, across the road and into the woods to the cliffs. I never even stopped when I got to the edge of the cliff. I just kept running and jumped into the water. Of course the pressure of hitting the water wouldn't hurt us. We went down under the water and Nessie smiled. We saw a trout and Nessie grabbed it. She let it go and her hands were all sparkly. She looked like a real vampire. A beautiful, Sparkly vampire. I can't wait until she looks 18. I am soooooooo going to marry her one day. I came out of the water and said "kids?" She said "for sure." I climbed onto the sand and lid down. Nessies blue silk dress was all ripped up and you could almost see through it. I kind of Smiled at the thought. But then I remembered that she was six. Well Sixteen kind of. She looks and thinks like a sixteen year old but she's still only six. Nessie hopped onto my back again and this time, for real, we actually did ride of into the sunset.


End file.
